gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Serie
Lieblingspairings *Eddard Stark x Catelyn Stark *Joanna Lennister x Tywin Lennister *Tyrion Lennister x Sansa Stark Lieblingsstaffel #Staffel 2 - Bis auf den schwachen Handlungsstrang von Dany in Qarth eine wunderbare, in sich abgerundete und optisch beeindruckende Staffel (dank Island und Marokko). Was nicht zuletzt am Handlungsstrang in Königsmund und Tyrions Zeit als Hand oder besser als Varys Spielfigur liegt, plus einen guten abgeänderten Handlungsstrang von Arya in Harrenhal (Wieselsuppe + Roose Bolton sind zwar weg, aber dafür haben wir mehr Screentime für Tywin). Theons Arc gefällt mir hier auch am meisten, wie er eine Entscheidung nach der anderen trifft, die sich für ihn als schwerwiegend entscheiden wird. Hinzu gefällt mir, dass hier das politische noch überwiegt, da hier der Krieg der Fünf Könige quasi an seinem Höhepunkt ist, aber wir doch bis auf Renly und Yoren wenige überaus wichtige Todesfälle zu verzeichnen haben. Hinzu kommt, dass mir Renlys und Stannis' Darstellungen in den ersten vier Folgen sehr gut gefällt. Stannis ist in der zweiten Staffel sowieso noch am authentischten und glaubwürdigsten dargestellt. Und natürlich ist Schwarzwasser (2x09) eine der besten, wenn nicht gar die beste und abgerundeste Episode überhaupt. #Staffel 4 - Staffel 4 hat ähnlich wie der 6. Band einfach verdammt viele Höhepunkte, so dass man als Fan oder Zuschauer quasi schon verwöhnt ist: Von der Einführung neuer toller Charaktere wie Oberyn Martell, der Purpurnen Hochzeit, dem Prozess von Tyrion, Petyr Baelish Plan und Lysas Tod, dem Kampf zwischen dem Berg und der Viper bis zum Aufeinandertreffen von Brienne und dem Bluthund und Tywins Tod. Außerdem biete sie viele "Reisegesellschaften" wenn man gerade Arya und Sandor Clegane sowie Podrick und Brienne betrachtet. Die Wächter auf der Mauer (4x09) ist ebenfalls eine durchaus beeindruckende Episode, wobei ich diese ein wenig schwächer einschätzen würde als Schwarzwasser. #Staffel 1 - Hier fällt es mir gar nicht so leicht Staffel 1 und Staffel 3 einzuordnen, denn eigentlich sind alle Game of Thrones-Staffeln von hoher Qualität. Dennoch sind mir die Folgen der 1. Staffel einfach noch wesentlich eher von ihren Höhenpunkten und ihren Inhalten im Gedächtnis als die der 3. Staffel. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Staffel 1 sich noch am meisten an der Buchvorlage orientiert hat und bis auf die ersten zwei Folgen doch eine verdammt solide Leistung abliefert (die erste Folgen sind trotzdem nicht schlecht sonder sehr gut) - spätestens ab der 3. oder 4. Folge ist man von der Serie eingenommen. Das ist nicht zuletzt den großartigen, charismatischen Darstellern wie Sean Bean, Mark Addy und Jason Momoa zu verdanken und das bei noch geringerem Budget als alle anderen Staffeln. Daenerys Handlungsbogen ist hier neben Staffel 3 auch noch der beste. Negativ Punkte sind denke ich doch die vielen Sex(position)-Szenen, die meiner Meinung nach (ich kann mich auch irren) noch in Staffel 1 häufiger auftreten und eher im Gedächtnis geblieben sind als in den späteren Staffeln - nimmt man jetzt Folgen wie Der Wolf und der Löwe (1x05) oder Gewinn oder Stirb (1x07). #Staffel 6 - Würde Staffel 6 eben wie die 1. Staffel einordnen, und die dritte. Kann mich echt nicht entscheiden. Muss mir noch mal überlegen. Hatte aber definitiv ihre Höhe Punkte, obwohl es einige PlotHoles gab. #Staffel 3 - Ist keineswegs schlecht. Ich würde sie gleichwertig mit Staffel 1 einordnen. Sie ist großartig und qualitativ aufgemacht. Das sieht man an Folgen wie Vom Feuer geküsst (3x05) und Der Regen von Castamaer (3x09). Dazu kommt, dass wir hier mit Jaime und Brienne ein ziemlich gutes Duo haben, wohl gefolgt von Jon und Ygritte, oder umgekehrt?. Der Jaime-Redemption-Arc ist der beste der Staffel. Danach sind es vermutlich der Dany Arc - da ihre Eroberung von Astapor und Yunkai, weit weniger langweilig erscheint als Qarth und Meereen. Die Tortur von Theon durch Ramsay war nicht ganz das Wahre. #Staffel 5 - Wird wohl, dass Problem haben, dass sie lose auf gleich zwei Büchern basiert, die am meisten der Charakterpositionierung dienen und wohl vermutlich im Zusammenhang mit der kommenden 6. Staffel zusammen gesehen werden muss. Optisch gesehen großartig: gerade die letzten 3 Folgen - Hartheim bis Die Gnade der Mutter haben es in sich. Hartheim (5x08) und Der Tanz der Drachen (5x09) bieten die besten Mini-Episoden überhaupt. Ansonsten bin ich aufgrund des schlechten Handlings von Charakteren, Gruppen (ja auch die Söhne der Harpyie, die Spatzen und der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens sind für mich schlecht behandelt worden) Handlungsbögen und Dialogen von der Staffel eher enttäuscht. Hier lassen sich vor allem Dorne, Stannis und Baelish nennen. Da müssen Charaktere so umgeschrieben, werden siehe Stannis. Dorne war eigtl. ein Witz, woraus man durchaus etwas großartiges hätte machen können (gerade da Dorne dafür bekannt ist, dass dort Frauen im Erbrecht wegen Nymeria gleichberechtigt sind). Baelish ergibt für mich auch keinen Sinn, das er sich nicht über die Boltons informiert oder Sansa sie ihren Fängen überlässt, wo sie für ihn eigtl. mit das wichtigste ist und ein Schlüssel über das Grüne Tal und den Norden. Die fast besten Arcs und darstellerischen Leistungen bieten hier: Cersei (was durch ihren großartigen Fall in Buch 7 und 8 zu verdanken ist), Theon (großartiges Talent) und wie gewohnt Tyrion. Lieblingsfolgen #Schwarzwasser (2x09) #Vom Feuer geküsst (3x05) #Feuer und Blut (1x10) #Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen (4x06) #Die Winde des Winters (6x10) #Die Schlacht der Bastarde (6x09) #Eine goldene Krone (1x06) #Baelor (1x09) #Zuhause (6x02) #Der Tanz der Drachen (5x09) #Hartheim (5x08) #Der Berg und die Viper (4x08) Soundtrack *Reign *Mother of Dragons *The Children *A Lannister Always Pays His Debts *Atonement *You Win Or You Die *Mhysa *The Winds of Winter *The Throne is Mine *You Know Nothing *I Choose Violence *Breaker of Chains *Winterfell *Warrior of Light *The Kingsroad *The Kings Arrival *What Is Dead May Never Die/Pay The Iron Price/I Paid the Iron Price *Dance of Dragons *Jaws of the Viper *Wildfire